transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Scattershot (TF2017)
Scattershot from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Scattershot needs no desktop generals or academy-trained slag skimmers to tell him how to fight. He just wades into a Decepticon patrol and doesn't come out until he's broken all his crayons and scribbled all over the mazes he couldn't solve. Then he puts down the coloring books and does the same thing to a hostile Decepticon force, only with guns and acid pellets instead of crayons. That's what he calls "strategy". Though Scattershot forms the main body of the giant Computron, if his own mind holds any fragment of the thoughtful titan's slow, considered approach, he hides it very well. Grimlock would certainly like his style, and even the tin-plated bucketheads that think he's a blustering buffoon must admit that Scattershot is uniquely tough, the sort that Rollbar would say "broke the mold he was poured in". He won't stop fighting until he's utterly spent, down to his last microjoule of energy and drop of energon. He expects no less from the Technobots under his command. History Main Timeline Arc 3 Scattershot was one of the Autobots who left Cybertron aboard the Steelhaven in order to start a new life away from war (and perhaps from tin-plated bucketheads). |Ring of Hate| But the Decepticons followed them to their new home on Nebulos, bringing the war along with them. Scattershot and the other Technobots repelled a Terrorcon attack on the resort city Splendora by forming Computron before all of the Transformers left Nebulos. |Love and Steel| After leaving Nebulos, the Technobots and the crew of Steelhaven followed an Autobot distress call to the planet called Earth. During the long journey, they had Fortress Maximus heavily upgraded into a larger, more powerful body. The team (except maybe Afterburner) were a bit unsettled by the new war-like outlook of their leader, Galen, but he insisted he was merely changing to fit the circumstances they had been dealt. A battle between the Autobot and Decepticon Headmasters proved costly, as Galen died protecting an Earthling from Scorponok. He passed on his control helmet to this boy, Spike Witwicky, leaving Fortress Maximus and the Autobots in his hands. |Trial by Fire| After arriving in Earth space, the crew of the Steelhaven made contact with the Ark. Fortress Maximus brought Scattershot and his top officers to meet Boss Grimlock. Grimlock was less than impressed with the new arrivals, and wound up challenging Maximus to a duel in order to maintain control of the Autobot forces. Blaster was ultimately the one who battled the Dinobot on Earth's moon for leadership supremacy. The proceedings were interrupted by a Decepticon attack, and the duelists were forced to put their differences aside to lead their troops together against the attackers. The Technobots combined into Computron and joined Superion and Defensor in battling the Earthbound Decepticon combiners. |Totaled| The Technobots travelled to Earth in an Ark shuttlecraft to confront the time travelling Decepticon Galvatron alongside Optimus Prime and Fortress Maximus. However, when Prime and his companions were transported to Limbo by the arrival of Rodimus Prime and his future Autobots via time-jump, Maximus and Scattershot jumped to the wrong conclusion and attacked the newcomers. With Blurr, Brainstorm, and Chromedome's help, the Technobots took on the future Blurr during the confusion. Eventually the misunderstanding was explained and the present and future Autobots united with their Decepticon counterparts to end the threat posed by the time rift. |Time Wars| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Scattershot is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2007, the Technobots joined Ultra Magnus in responding to a Decepticon rescue call, and soon began fighting right alongside Soundwave's forces against a marauding army of Quintessons. Despite bonding in the course of battle, Soundwave reluctantly refused Magnus's suggestion of peace, as too much had happened between the two factions over the millennia. As the Decepticons departed, Scattershot remarked that Soundwave was probably right, and Ultra Magnus called that the true tragedy. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Stephen Keener reprises his role Scattershot. Changes *The Technobots didn't appear in Trial by Fire! *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *Among the Technobots: only Scattershot, Nosecone, and Strafe appeared in Space Pirates! *Among the Technobots: only Scattershot appeared in Time Wars. **On a related note: the past Blurr & Chromedome didn't appear in Time Wars. **On another related note: Exactly which Autobots got shunted off to limbo in Time Wars changes. While Optimus Prime, Blaster, and Highbrow are still victims; the other half includes Ironhide, Wheeljack, and Hoist. ***Thus, the Autobot who repairs Goldbug in Time Wars is Brainstorm in the episode adaptation instead of Hoist. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Technobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots